Why Him?
by shaolgra
Summary: "I thought I was his love, but it was a lie. I'm just nothing to him. Trash. Is it wrong that I still love him?" What if Eric had someone else before he meet Christine? This a one-shot that might turn into something more. Rated M for language and to be safe. I hope you all enjoy. Your Obedient Servant, ShaolGra
" _ **Do you love her?"**_ The look on his face was answer enough. How could I have been so naïve? It had all started out as an innocent thing, he had heard her voice and became inspired to create, to change. So inspired that he created an opera, that he had one day hoped to show to her, that he one day help her to sing, for all to hear. Well he got his wish now didn't he?

I want to hate her. I want to hate her with every fiber of my being, but I can't…I just can't. I have been there for her most of her life andI cannot lie, for on the few occasions I had heard her voice, I had thought I had passed on and was being sung into the gates of heaven by an angel, an angel of music. Of course this was before the world knew her name, before all this mess. Back when he called me his angle, his love.

" _ **Why are you asking me of this? Why do you even care?!"**_ I was shocked out of my thoughts for he had taken a hold of me and gave me a good shake. Again with this anger, he wasn't always like this, he was a good man, who just had a troubled past. I'm not saying he never had any anger issues, but never anger like this, never to this extreme, never in such a violent capacity.

I met his eyes, and that's when for the first time I didn't get lost in them. I didn't get that butterfly feeling I always do when I stare into those blue depths. As I stared into his eyes all I felt was pure heartache and anger, so much anger. "Why do I care? What kind of question is that? You know the answer! For its been the same reason for why I have stuck by your side ever since the day she saved, ever since the day I took your hand and you showed me your world. Your world below the opera house." He just stared at me with such an intensity, that if I was anyone else I would be cowering in fear. But I know him, he would never hurt, he promised.

"I love you. Do you not remember the days when you would say it back? The days were when you once called me yours- Ow! Your hurting me stop it!" His grip on my arms had seemed to grow tighter and tighter. _***deep mean chuckle***_ _**"Me love you? I would never love a whore like you! If it weren't for my promise to her! I would have killed, you by now."**_

No that can't be… he loves me I know it! As I looked upon the face that I had once loved, that in a sick way I still love, I was starting the see the monster everyone was talking about. For as tears streamed down my face, a smile as upon his, not the one that had always caught my attention, no this smile was sick and twisted. It was a smile was I know I was going to remember all my life, he day I truly lost my love, my Eric.

Once again I had gotten lost within my own mind, for a he threw me to the ground and I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and a bright flash of light and as my vision started to become less hazy, he was standing over me.

" _ **Look at you! Look how pathetic you are. I have never loved you, understand?! I only told you those things to get you to do what I want and well… I am a man and a man has his needs. And you were just so easy and so willing. I knew I could always count on you always ready to please my ever want, my every need. So I thought what the hell hah!"**_

no…NO please God no. NOOOO! My heart was screaming out in agony. This can't be true! God please! Take the pain away! For how could I have been so blinded by love, a childish love, that I let a monster take control of me?

Wait what is he doing?" Don't touch me." You could hear the strain of my voice as I tried to not cry out. He looked down at me in pity and as he started kneel, he gently brushed my hair away from my face, whipped the tears, that had been silently gliding down my face away, held me up close to him. So close that his lips were barely an inch away from touching mine. Those lips that had showed me a world of passion. What a rotten snake! And the way he was caressing my face, oh god the way he touched me, reminded me of all the times he had done this, where he had handled me with such care, with such longing and it was all a lie. I'm such a fucking idiot!

" _ **Now you are going to get up and get out of my sight. If I ever see you down here again I will break the promise I made to our dear old friend. Do you understand?"**_ The silver tongue snake had spoken and all I could do was dumbly nod my head yes.

The gentle way he had been caressing my face, his longing touch, was gone. He took a hold of my face with the hard grasp of my chin, _ **"Good girl. Now get out of my sight."**_ I winced in pain as he roughly pulled me up and shoved me away. I tripped and fell over the uneven rocky floor.

I put my hands out to catch my fall, but ended up just scrapping my palms, along with my knees. I could still feel the pressure of where his hands had grasped my face and arms. No doubt that tomorrow morning I would be able to see where each of his fingers had been imbedded in my skin.

The funny thing is I don't feel the sting of my hands, or the blood dripping down my legs. I don't feel anything, not the aching soreness of my muscles as I lift myself up and limply walk away. I just feel…numb.

Slowly I start to ascend the stairs, up and up they go, leading me to the world above, away from this place that used to fill me with such happiness. I hadn't gotten very far when a hauntingly beautiful melody could be heard. I knew where it came from and who it was that was creating this hypnotic spell.


End file.
